Daedan Flyleaf
Daedan Flyleaf '(フライレアフ デイダﾝ, ''Furaireafu Deidan) is a mage from a small town near Mount Hakobe who suffers from an illness that not only caused him to lose all colour in his body, but also drastically weakened his body. Despite this, he continues to push himself to become stronger and overcome his body's limits. At present, he travels from place to place, exploring the world like he always wanted as his parents forced him to live a restrictive life due to his illness. Appearance Daedan is pure white in appearance, his hair, eyes and skin rendered this colour due to an illness called the White Sickness. While similar to albinism, the illness is not caused due to lack of melanin and can disappear after a while. It also turns the person white and can cause the person to suffer stronger versions of an ordinary illness. To offset his bland appearance, Daedan wears a short green poncho with a thick red line down the middle and gold trimming. Underneath is a black tank top with no patterns or logos. Around his waist is a dark green cloth with the same trimming which is worn over his reddish-brown pants. On his feet are simple straw sandals that are slightly worn. Personality A strong and determined character, Daedan is willing to go to great lengths in order to prove to his parents that he can do so much despite his illness. Getting the White Sickness may have been for the best as it has caused him to constantly push himself to improve and grow stronger after every failure. Possessing an indomitable spirit, he refuses to give up no matter the odds as to him, if he gave up it would mean that his parents were right. To go along with his perservering personality, he is quite kind though may end up offending people with his quick tempers which are characterised by sharp words and a cruel demeanor. He is extremely apologetic however and dislikes hurting anyones feeling, unless that was his original intent. Magic and abilities Physical abilities Wyvern Soul Partial Take Over *'Wyvern Arm: Serpentvern: '''Turns the user's arm into that of a Serpentvern's. It should be noted that Serpentverns do not have wings on their arms like other wyverns. *'Wyvern Arm: Blizzardvern: 'Turns the user's arm into that of a Blizzardvern's. It also allows the user to fly. *'Wyvern Arm: Seavern: 'Turns the user's arm into that of a Seavern's. It also allows the user to fly. *'Wyvern Diver: Seavern: '''Causes Se'avern scales to grow over their chest area and causes the user to grow a tail. This allows the user to breathe under water and to swim faster. *'Wyvern Tail: 'Causes the user to grow the tail of a wyvern. *'Wyvern Naga: Serpentvern: 'Causes the user's bottom half to transform into that of a Serpentvern, making them appear like a naga. *'Wyvern Legs: 'Turns the user's legs to turn into that of a wyvern's. It allows the user to run faster than normal. *'Wyvern Head: Drakevern: 'Turns the user's head into that of a Drakevern and allows them to breathe fire. *'Wyvern Head: Seavern: 'Turns the user's head into that of a Seavern and allows them to breath underwater. As it makes the head heavier, it is not recommended for swimming and more for seeing what's underwater. *'Wyvern Wing: Serpentvern: '''Gives the user the wings of a Serpentvern. As they grow out of the user's back, it allows the user to attack from the air easier. Full Take Over Wyvern verde.png|Wyvern Soul Breathoffire4 conceptart vgtjz by pannzilla-d6t8vfj.jpg|Wyvern Soul: Drakevern Winged serpent by sleepingfox-d8qh37a.jpg|Wyvern Soul: Serpentvern White Wyvern.jpg|Wyvern Soul: Blizzardvern Breathoffire4 conceptart dcfoo by pannzilla-d6t8vff.jpg|Wyvern Soul: Seavern History Son of a Take Over mage and a rich socialite, Daedan had a bit of a difficult upbringing, his mother insisting that they move to a city while his father was adamant about them remaining in the small village. His childhood wasn't very pleasant as his parents were constantly on the brink of divorce and incessantly yelling at each other. This only got worse when Daedan turned 13. At this time, the White Sickness was running rampant, weakening those affected and turning them white. While these were only temporary cases, Daedan was one of 15 to be diagnosed with a permenant version of the condition. This news caused his mother to argue even more, this time with the doctor as well. As there was no known cure at the time, his mother was constantly asking the doctor to do something about it, to no avail. After having the illness for a year, his worry-wart of a mother forced him to remain in bed as he was quite weak due to the disease. Annoyed by this, he'd sneak out and train with weapons, wanting to strengthen himself and prove to his mother that he could take care of himself. This continued until he was 16, when his mother discovered what he was doing. Armed with a harpoon at the time, Dadedan ran away from his mother to Mount Hakobe as news of a Blizzardvern had reached his ears. Running up the mountain, Daedan landed a surprise attack on a Blizzardvern, causing it to wake up and attack him in turn. In desparation, Daedan used Take Over on the wyvern but began to run rampant as he was in so much pain from being hurt and felt it more acutely as a Blizzardvern. He eventually passed out and was taken into a cave by his father. His father later said that what he did was both foolish and extraordinary, explaining that Daedan would have lost himself as he lacked control. Healing him in the cave, Daedan's father told him that he didn't have to stay with his family if he didn't want to and said that he should forge his own path. Emboldened by his father's words, he left to travel the land in order to become stronger and hopefully find a cure for his condition. Trivia *Daedan's name itself means nothing and was randomly made up. Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Take Over User